The regulation of citrate production in prostate by testosterone will be investigated. The investigation will involve preparations of rat ventral prostates. A comparison of prostate citrate production will involve castrated rats and castrated animals injected with testosterone. The effects of testosterone on prostate citrate oxidation will be investigated. The possible relationship of testosterone stimulation of zinc uptake as an inhibitor of citrate oxidation as the aconitase step will be established. In addition, studies of the role of testosterone in stimulating aspartate incorporation into citrate will be conducted. Also the effect of testosterone on fatty acid conversion to citrate will be studied. Testosterone effects observed in prostate will be compared to other non-target tissues, such as kidney, to determine specificity of the response to androgen.